Graceful descent
by Catgirlz99
Summary: Sam is captured by demons and when he's saved, something's not right. Set in season 2 before Born Under a Bad Sign. Minor spoilers for some of season 4 & 5 Rated T for some blood and gore. Oh, and Dean. *Not destiel or sastiel. Written by Emma!
1. Chapter 1

**An- Kay, hi, this idea was to good to ignore, so here it is, Graceful descent.**  
**Just a note; 90% of the stuff on angels and their grace was made up. I don't actually know this stuff. And-**  
**Sam: why is it always me?**  
**Emma: shut up, I'm talking to my readers. I should never have let you read the draft for this story.**  
**Anyways, flames will be used to salt and burn your dead body, so be nice to me.**  
**Cas: why would your readers want to know what you do with fire?**  
**Emma: oh Cas, your so stupid sometimes.**

Chapter 1

Sam woke up tied to a chair. Unsure how he got there in the first place. The last thing he remembered was talking to Dean on the phone, then a hissing sound and then he got really dizzy and blacked out.

A demon entered the room, holding a small leather bag. He pulled out a small glass cylinder topped with silver and carved with various symbols. It contained swirling silver smoke, like demon smoke, that glowed with white light.

"See this?"the demon asked, "this is angel grace. It will slowly burn away your soul, unless your a fallen angel, which you are not." He then took the grace and smashed the container at Sam's feet.

The grace swirled in the air for a second, seeming to come to a decision.  
It flew at Sam and spun around him, the demon stared as the grace entered Sam's eyes and mouth. His head tipped back as a scream was ripped from his throat, his skin glowing with light.  
The demon shut his eyes, knowing full well the results of watching angel grace kill someone.

When Sam finally stopped screaming, the demon slowly opened his eyes. He turned to see Sam slumped in the chair, head hanging limply. The demon pulled out a knife and forcefully poked Sam's arm. When he didn't react to the blood running down his arm the demon slashed the knife across Sam's chest. When he still didn't react, the demon smiled. It was worth losing his three companions to capture an angel and take some of its grace.

A crash sounded from the hall. "That'd be Dean." The demon muttered and quickly climbed out onto the fire escape.

Dean ran into the room at the end of the hall in time to see a demon exit via window. He moved to chase him, then he saw Sam.

Dean quickly ran to him, and gently tilted back his head. "Sammy, come on, don't be dead, you can't be dead." He whispered.

Feeling for a pulse, Dean felt dread creep into his heart as he felt nothing. "No, Sammy, please don't do this to me." He told Sam as he frantically searched for a sign of life from his unresponsive brother. "N-no, Sammy, you can't be-" Dean quit talking as he felt an uneven, weak pulse.

Dean quickly cut the ropes off, managing to keep his hands from shaking at how close he'd come to losing his little brother. "Come on Sammy, lets get you out of here." Dean said, picking up his little brother. "Geez Sammy, you think you'd be lighter with all the salad you eat." He grumbled as he carried Sam to the impala.

Dean gently set Sam down on the motel bed, then grabbed the first aid kit. "Sorry Sam" Dean said as he quickly cut away his shirt and examined the knife slash.

"What the hell?" Dean said as he stared at the wound, it looked several days old, and Dean watched in amazement as it faded to a pink line, then a scar, and finally disappeared.

"What's this about? You have superpowers and you didn't tell me." Dean said jokingly, more to cover the rising panic he felt.

Then, without any warning Sam started screaming, his back arched. He flipped off the bed and landed on his side. "Dean!" He choked, "help me."

Only Dean just stood there, staring at Sam's back, his spinal cord was flexing and Dean could see the skin straining as something black moved under it.

The sound of something tearing seemed to knock some sense back into Dean. He rushed to Sam's side and dropped down beside him "hold on Sammy, it'll be okay." Dean said, gently stroking his brothers hair. "D'n, hurts" Sam choked out between pain filled gasps. "It'll be okay-" Dean's reply was cut short as, with a wet tearing sound, two large black shapes ripped themselves out of Sam's back.

Dean stared in amazement at the pair of huge black wings, dripping with blood. "What did they DO to you?" He asked Sam in amazement. "Grace..." Sam said before he slumped unconscious on the floor.

"What did they do?" Dean repeated. He shuffled closer to Sam an examined the wings, they were pitch black and kinda fluffy, and were at lease six feet long.

Dean got up and walked into the kitchen, grabbing a cloth, some warm water and a bar of soap. He then set to work washing the blood off of Sam's wings.

* * *

Sam woke up on the floor, he could feel the carpet scratching at his face and chest, he wondered absently what had happened to his shirt.

He was also aware of an extension off his back, almost like wings. He shifted them a bit, and felt the tip of one brush against something, most likely the wall.

He shifted them again and let out a small whimper as pain shot through his back, where his wings met his skin. The second he whimpered someone or something quickly made its way over to Sam as he lay there, without any way to protect himself.

"Sam? Are you okay?"

Sam instantly recognized the voice as Dean and let out a small sigh of relief. "D'n?" Sam asked, even though he knew who it was already.

Dean winced as Sam dropped a syllable in his name, he only did that when he was badly hurt or really, really scared.

"Hey Sammy, everything's gonna be okay." Dean said, gently sliding his arms under Sam and helping him sit up. "D'n, why do I have wings?" Sam asked, sounding like a small child instead of the 23 year old he was.

"I don't know Sammy." Dean replied sadly.

"D'n, 'm scared." Sam said quietly.

"S'okay Sammy. We'll figure this out, we always do." Dean said as Sam curled up and held Dean's jacket in a death grip, hiding his face. Dean could feel Sam's quiet sobbing as he held his little brother to his chest.  
"It'll be okay." He repeated.

They stayed like this until Sam fell asleep, slumping against his older brother. Feeling, for the first time in months, completely and utterly safe.

* * *

Sam woke up listening to a heart beat and Deans soft snoring. He opened his eyes slightly and saw that Dean was leaning against one of the beds, sound asleep. Sam was curled up, his head resting on Dean's chest, he also had a death grip on Dean's jacket.

He tried to stand, but found that Dean's arms were wrapped around him.

After he extracted himself from Dean's arms, Sam quickly walked to the bathroom and stood in front of the mirror. His wings unfolded and he looked at the dried blood crusted on them, in his hair and on his chest and back.  
"I should wash that off." He muttered.

After several unsuccessful attempts, he finally managed to get into the shower without falling, hitting his wings on anything, breaking something or waking Dean up.

After spending about 45 minutes washing his wings off, scrubbing the crusted blood out of his hair and off his back and chest, he climbed out of the shower.

This time he wasn't as careful and knocked a glass of the counter as his wings unfolded. "Sammy? You okay?" Dean called from outside the bathroom door. "Yeah, 'm fine, just knocked over a glass." He called back, embarrassed.

* * *

Sam held up his shirt, frowning at it. "How am I supposed to put this on?" He muttered. Dean held out his hand, "give it here, I've got an idea." He took his knife and cut two slits in the back, "straighten out your wings." He told Sam.

When he did, Dean slipped the shirt on to them, so that they went through the slits. "Thanks." Sam mumbled as he buttoned up the shirt, feeling like a child that couldn't dress, he was 23 for Pete's sake, he should be able to get dressed on his own.

* * *

Dean glanced in the rear view mirror at Sam, who was sitting dejectedly in the back seat, wings unfolded behind him. He glanced up and saw Dean watching him , "stop staring." He said quietly.  
Dean sighed and looked back at the mountain road. He pulled over at a campsite, and climbed out of the impala.

"Come on Sammy, I wanna see if you can fly." He said, grinning. Sam slowly got out of the impala.

Sam stood in the center of the clearing, wings unfolded. He shifted them a little, then, in a rush of air that knocked Dean off his feet, he took off.

Dean sat on the ground, watching Sam fly, he flipped and dove, laughing out of pure joy. Then suddenly spiraled out of control, hurtling towards earth.

Dean ran towards the spot Sam had fallen. "Sam!" He yelled. where was he? Was he okay.?

He ran into a small clearing surrounding a swampy pond, sitting in the pond, soaking wet, covered in plants and laughing his head off, was Sam. "That. Was. AWESOME." He exclaimed, still laughing.

He looked up and saw Dean, "give me a hand here." He said, holding out his hand. Dean grabbed it, realizing too late that Sam would never ask for help, and was pulled face first into the pond. "Son of a-" Dean was cut off as he was completely submerged in the pond. He came up spluttering and spitting pond water, "Bitch." He finished. "Jerk!" Sam replied happily, snickering at the look on Dean's face, and at the piece of seaweed tangled in his hair. "I'll get you!" Dean snarled and jumped at Sam, tackling him, causing Sam to fall back, his wings unfolding and splashing most of the pond on to the shore line.

"Dean..." Sam said, suddenly serious, "look behind you."  
Dean turned, ready to face whatever was there, only to see an empty forest, "what the -" he cut off mid sentence when something small and slimy was dropped down the back of his shirt. Dean grabbed it an held it in front of his face, it was a frog.

"SAM!" He yelled, turning only to see Sam disappear into the forest.

* * *

Castiel watched the two brothers splash around in the pond, thinking of Gabriel, and how he and Castiel used to play among the clouds.

The flutter of wings interrupted his musings.

"Hey lil' bro! 'sup?"

"Hello Gabriel, what brings you here?"

Gabriel frowned, and walked forward to stand beside Castiel.

"What is your mission?"

"To stop the youngest Winchester."

"You mean kill." Gabriel's frown deepened.

"Yes" Castiel's voice was firm, with no misgivings.

"So, your gonna barge in there like Terminator and kill them?"

"I do not understand that reference."

Gabriel rolled his eyes, frustrated at the lack of emotion from the youngest angel.

"Your going to kill them." He elaborated.

"No, my mission is to kill Sam, not his brother." Castiel turned back to the Winchester brothers, watching with a small trace of regret at what he was about to do.

"You have a choice, Castiel."

Gabriel's words surprised Castiel, his usual tone of voice, happy and carefree, was gone, replaced by a wise archangel.

"You always have a choice."

Gabriel's parting words reverberated in Castiel's skull, he frowned, alone again, and turned away from the Winchesters, and, with a flutter of wings, disappeared.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**hey! i'm alive! **

**Actually, it hasn't been that long, but my life has been insanely busy and this chapter was harder to write than the other. Anyways, the main idea comes into play in this chapter, and you find out what choice Castiel made. **

**This chappie will have more brotherly love and fluff, I watched Hammer of the Gods last night and now I seriously need some fluff and happiness. **

Sam sat in the cheap, dirty hotel room, trying to concentrate on the crappy, low budget horror film that the tv was playing, trying to ignore the feeling that he was being watched.

He had that feeling a lot lately, Dean said he was being paranoid, but to Sam it felt like there was something out there, watching from the shadows.

The motel room door opened and Dean walked in, carrying a bag and a cup of coffee.

"What're you doing?" Dean asked, eyeing Sam's bare chest and feet.

Sam glowered, it wasn't his fault that shirts irritated his wings.

"When your done checking me out, can you shut the door, your letting in the cold air." He grumbled.

"You're not really my type," Dean said, "and I got you something."

He pulled a long black coat out of the bag.

"Stand up Sammy." He said happily.

"It's Sam" he muttered, standing.

"Whatever" Dean rolled his eyes, and slipped the coat on over Sam's folded wings.

"Ta da! One normal looking Sammy." He grinned, sitting down on one of the beds to admire his handy work.

"Thanks Dean, I feel like less of a freak now." Sam said, looking in the mirror, and feeling, for the first time in a long time, normal.

"You're still a freak, it's just not as," Dean paused, searching for the right word, "obvious." Dean finished with a smirk.

"Seriously Dean, thank you, for everything."

Sam smiled slightly at his older brother. He had been to hundreds of different towns and cities, and had never seen someone like Dean.

This, he reasoned, was because there was only one Dean, and he was currently sitting on the other neon green flower printed bed in yet another motel.

"Okay, Sammy," Dean grinned, "I'm gonna shower and then we can go get something to eat."

"I'll be here." Sam replied happily, turning his attention back to the movie, now showing a werewolf chasing a screaming blonde girl in a short dress and heels through the woods.

"How does she run in those shoes?" Sam wondered absently, completely unaware that a demon was watching from outside, waiting till the younger Winchester set foot outside the motel room.

* * *

Dean's eyes snapped open, some sixth sense warning of danger.

His hand slipped under his pillow and grabbed the hilt of his knife he kept there, ready to pull it out and attack whatever was in his motel room.

He sat up quickly, his eyes scanning the room.

Then he realized why he had woken, Sam's bed was empty, and the black trench coat he hid his wings with gone.

* * *

**1981**

**Lawrence, Kansas. **

Mary had decided that this backroad was probably the worst place for a person to be walking alone, and in the dark. Even if said person was, or had been, a hunter.

Now, Mary was by no means careless, but she didn't want to risk seeing a supernatural creature, so she ignored the small flash of light, telling herself that it was a teenager with a flashlight, or a dog with a light up collar.

But Mary Winchester was not heartless, so she didn't ignore the small, almost imperceptible, whimper of pain that she heard from the ditch.

She stepped lightly down off the road and crept forward till she saw a shape lying motionless on the ground.

As she approached, she saw that it was a young man, he was lying on his back, wearing only a pair of bloody, ripped jeans.

His chest was bruised and had a knife slash running across it, one eye was swollen shut and a small trickle of blood dripped from his nose. He was pale, so pale that, if not for the slight rise an fall of his chest, Mary would have thought he was dead.

Something behind him moved, and Mary sucked in a shocked breath. Stretched out behind him was a pair of large, black, glossy wings.

One was feebly trying to flap, the other was bent at a weird angle, half folded and bloody.

She moved closer, her trained eyes examining his injuries. As she moved, the hazel eyes flicked in her direction, and his eye that wasn't swollen shut searched frantically for something to defend himself with, he whimpered again, this time in fear.

"Shhh. It's okay, I won't hurt you, your safe." Mary hurried to reassure him, gently cupping his cheek with one hand and stroking his shaggy brown hair with the other.

"My name's Mary. What's yours?" She asked gently.

His mouth opened and closed, making a rasping sound. His brow furrowed and he tried again, "S'm" he whispered roughly.

Mary frowned, trying to discern what he said.

"Sam?" She guessed.

Sam nodded, smiling slightly.

"Okay Sam, lets get you to my house so I can fix your..." Mary hesitated, "wing." she finished awkwardly

* * *

**Present time. **

Dean walked down the street for what seemed like the thousandth time, he'd driven and walked all over town, looking for Sam. The only person who'd seen him had said he'd been on this street, walking towards the small coffee shop two blocks over.

Dean was contemplating calling Sam's cell again when a shapeless black lump caught his eye. He hurried over to it, praying it wasn't what he thought it was, his heart sank as he picked it up. It was Sam's coat, abandoned by an alley.

* * *

Dean leaned against the motel wall, Sam's jacket sat on one of the beds, taunting him.

He shut his eyes, and when he opened them, two men were standing in the room.

Dean jumped, reaching for his gun.

"Who are you and how did you get in here?" Dean demanded.

"We are Castiel and Gabriel, angels of The Lord." The one in the trench coat, Castiel, stated.

"And we teleported in." Gabriel answered his second question with a smirk.

"What are you doing here?" Dean asked, watching them with weary eyes.

The two "angels" looked at one another, then answered in unison.

"We can help you find your brother."

**cliffie! :) **

**Kay, the year Sam is in is 1981, that makes Dean three and Sam still not born yet. **

**Next chapter will have little Dean and cuteness. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: if i owned Supernatural, Gabriel would still be alive...**

**Sam: hey! guess what?! ITS EMMA'S BIRTHDAY! so leave a review, and wish her happy birthday! Dean's baking a cake, so i have to go, and make sure he doesn't light anything on fire... **

**Emma: thanks Sammy, that made me feel special... **

**Thanks to casey, who helped edit some of this chapter. **

Chapter 3 

Sam didn't open his eyes right away, he felt at peace, protected by some unknown force. He was laying on a couch, his wings unfolded.

Thinking back, Sam decided that Dean must have found him. The last thing he could remember was walking to the small coffee shop, then a pair of demons attacked him, knocking him unconscious.

He had woken up in an old factory, tied to a chair, he had been covered in bruises, and his head had been pounding.

A demon had come in, wielding a large hunting knife and said that they were going to cut him into little pieces.

Then a flash of white light, and everything went dark.

Sam's thoughts were interrupted by a strange feeling of something brushing his wing.

Sam jumped when he opened his eyes and saw a little boy, about three, stroking his wing, his green eyes large with amazement. He was wearing pajamas and his blond hair was ruffled and stuck up at weird angles.

The kid looked up when Sam jumped, sheepishly stepping back.

"I'm sowwy, please don't tell mommy, she said that I couldn't come in here but I saw your feathers an' they looked really fluffy, like a kitty cat, so I wanted to pet them, please don' tell mommy, she'll be mad an' den I won't get twwo talk twwo my little brother cause mommy will be mad an'"

"It's okay," Sam interrupted, "I won't say anything."

The kid smiled at that, and turned to run back up the stairs, he stopped halfway up, then turned and ran back down.

"What's your name?" the kid asked, still smiling crazily.

"Sam" he answered.

"Like Sammy?" The kid asked, peering up at Sam through wide eyes.

"Yeah, like Sammy."

"That's my little brothers name, it's gonna be anyways, mommy says dat he could be a girl, but I know that I'm gonna have a little brother that can throw a football an' play with me an'"

the kid paused for breath, and looked at Sam through his staring eyes, his bottom lip sticking out ever so slightly.

"Oh, I forgot," the kid said, "I'm Dean."

* * *

After Dean ran back up the stairs, Sam sat up, letting the blanket that covered his chest fall off, revealing at least a dozen bruises decorating his chest, along with a long slash that had been stitched and bandaged.

Sam stood, carefully so he didn't aggravate his wounds, and leaned on the back of the couch for support. He looked around, searching for potential threats.

He stepped carefully towards the door, and almost ran into the blond woman who just rounded the corner.

Stumbling back, his foot caught on the edge of a rug and he fell backwards, landing painfully on his side.

"Oh, I'm sorry Sam, I wasn't looking where I was going." She rushed to apologize, dropping down beside him.

Sam sat up, frowning "who are you? Where am I? How do you know my name?" He asked in a rush.

"One question at a time, my name is Mary, you're in my house in Lawrence, and you told me your name when I found you a few blocks from my house." Mary said, smiling softly.

"Lawrence? As in Lawrence, Kansas?" Sam felt dread creep into his heart.

"Yeah..." Mary answered hesitantly.

"Oh no..." Sam muttered, "Mary, Dean, Lawrence." He took a deep breath, then asked Mary,

"Is your last name Winchester?"

Mary frowned, "how did you know that?" She asked.

"Your husbands name is John Winchester, your oldest son is Dean Winchester." Sam told an amazed Mary.

"Are you an angel?" Mary asked, unable to keep the awe out of her voice.

Sam shook his head, "no, I'm... half angel."

"One of your parents is an angel?" Mary asked, curiosity evident in her voice.

"No, my parents were both human."

"Were?" Mary asked before she could stop herself.

"Both my parents are dead," Sam had a faraway look in his eyes, "a demon killed them."

"I'm sorry" Mary said, "I know how you feel, a demon killed my parents too." Se smiled sadly, wondering to herself where the almost overwhelming urge to protect Sam came from.

She helped Sam stand and limp to the kitchen, his un injured wing flapping slightly as if to account for the injury.

"So..." Mary began "how do you know so much about me and my family?"

Sam took a deep breath, readying himself to explain, "I'm..."

He was interrupted by the doorbell, and Mary sighed, standing up.

"It's probably a neighbor who saw me carry you in here." She said, shaking her head, smiling.

She went to open the door, leaving Sam in the kitchen. He heard the door open, and Mary gasp in surprise, and hear a crash as she was thrown past the kitchen and landed at the base of the stairs.

Sam limped quickly towards the hall, and saw, in the doorway, was a girl.

She was smiling cruelly and her black eyes glistened with glee.

Her smile grew as Sam moved to stand in front of Mary, who was struggling to stand.

"Awww, so cute! Your trying to protect her..." The demon said. "It's too bad..." She trailed off as her eyes fell on something behind Sam, at the top of the stairs.

Sam realized what she saw a second too late.

"Dean!" He yelled, as the demon held up a hand, throwing Dean against a wall, pinning him there.

The demon laughed, "awwww, it's sooo cute, you wanna protect them." She closed her fist, and Dean's mouth opened in a silent scream, tears streamed down his cheeks.

"Stop it! Please, don't hurt him!" Mary struggled to stand, her eyes wide with fear.

The demon smirked, "I'm going to kill him, then your little angel friend, and you will watch them die, and hear them scream, while I slowly tear them to pieces."

She held out her other hand, and Sam fell to his knees, screaming.

"Stop, please, don't hurt them, take me, just leave them alone!" Mary yelled in desperation.

The demon just laughed some more, her eyes trained on Mary, so intently that she didn't notice as Sam dragged himself off the floor.

Sam stood, his legs shaking. He breathed in, and looked the demon in the eyes.

"Let go of my brother, bitch." He snarled, and dove at the demon, hitting her hard, driving them both to the ground. Anger coursed through him. Acting on pure instinct, he pinned her to the ground, placing a hand on her forehead, and let all the anger, hatred and fear free.

The demons eyes and mouth glowed with white light, she screamed one final time, then lay still.

Only then did Sam notice the burning pain in his abdomen, just below his rib cage. He glanced down, noticing for the first time the hilt of a knife sticking out of his stomach.

He opened his mouth slightly, as if to say something. Only nothing came out.

Sam coughed, and stared in fascination at the bright red blood that dripped down onto his hand, spilling out of his mouth.

He could hear sounds, although they were muted, as if someone had turned the volume down too much. He thought he heard someone throwing open the door, running down the hall. As he toppled sideways, someone caught him and pulled him close.

"No, Sammy, wake up, please don't leave me, Sam! Don't you dare close your eyes." A familiar voice broke through the cloud in Sam's mind.

"Dean..." He whispered, and then everything went black


	4. Chapter 4

**An/ hey! You probably all hate me for the cliffhanger in the last chapter, but here is chapter 4. The first part takes place during the events of last chapter, only in present time, with Dean and the angels.**

**Note- Abael is not an important character, not even a little, I just needed a non-cannon angel to steal Sam's grace from. And Abael is pronounced A-bay-el, just in case someone wants to know.**

**Disclaimer- if I owned supernatural, there would be more brotherly love and**

**fluff.**

Chapter 4

* * *

Dean sat on the bed, he'd been like that for several minutes, as he tried to absorb what the two angels just explained to him.

"So," he began carefully, "heaven exists, angels are real, God is real, angels can trace each others grace and my brother is an angel-human hybrid thing, considered to be a danger, so you were sent to kill him, but then you had a sudden change of heart and you are now our guardian angels."

Castiel, who was sitting, facing Dean, on the other bed, nodded in assent.

"And where did Gabriel go again?" Dean asked, still trying to absorb the information.

"He went to search for traces of Abael's grace." Castiel replied.

"Who?" Dean asked, confused.

"The angel that the demons took a bit of grace from, his grace is part of your brother now. A powerful angel, such as Gabriel, should be able to find the traces of grace left behind." Castiel explained.

"Abael is a common foot soldier, not too powerful. With the correct tools and enchantments, one could take a small amount of grace, it'd be hard, but possible." Gabriel appeared behind Dean, causing him to jump. "I found the traces, it looks like he was attacked, and..." Gabriel trailed off, "this may be hard to take in, your brother time traveled, to somewhere in about 1980, give or take a few years."

Dean stared, taking a few seconds to absorb that information. "So, Sammy's in 1980?"

Gabriel shook his head, "1981, to be precise, the question is... where?"

Dean frowned "can't you use your angel mojo to track him or something?"

Gabriel sighed, "it doesn't work like that, time travel is difficult, if Castiel and I took you with us, Cas would be out of commission while his grace regenerated, it's a little more complicated then it seems."

* * *

Gabriel held out a map of the united states and a bag full of jars.

"Take it, we're gonna be a bit... Drained after time traveling, seeing as we're both cut off from heaven. You will have to do the spell by yourself. There's instructions in the bag. Once you find Sam's location, wait a bit, I should recover first, seeing as I'm an archangel. Then we'll find Sam."

Dean nodded in assent, and Gabriel placed a hand on his shoulder.

* * *

Dean opened his eyes, he was in a motel room. Looking around, he saw Castiel half on the other bed and Gabriel, face planted in the carpet, on the floor.

He grabbed the instructions out of the bag and set to work, drawing a symbol on the table,

"There goes the deposit." He mumbled.

* * *

Dean had just finished the incantation when Gabriel groaned and sat up, shaking his head.

"You finished?" He asked

"Yeah, what do I do now?"

Gabriel walked over to the table and took out the map. Spreading it out on the table, he drew another symbol in the corner, then took the lighter and light it on fire.

Dean watched as the map burned in all but one place,

"Lawrence, of corse, Sam would want to go home, that makes sense." He said, a little sadly.

"Right, lets go!" Gabriel said, moving to place a hand on Dean's shoulder.

"Wait, what about cas?" Dean asked suddenly.

"What about him?"

"Are you just going to leave him there?"

Gabriel shrugged, "he'll find us." He said matter-of-factly.

* * *

Dean was sick of searching Lawrence, too many bad memories seemed to drag themselves up out of his subconscious.

He looked at Gabriel over the dinner table, frustration obvious in his eyes.

"Can't you find Sam with your angel mojo or something?" He asked.

Gabriel shook his head, "doesn't work like that."

Dean glared at the table, his mind wandering to the last time he was in Lawrence with the poltergeist.

"Missouri!" Dean exclaimed.

"What?" Gabriel asked, staring at Dean.

"Not what, who! Missouri Mosely, she's a psychic, she can probably help us find Sam!"

Dean threw some money down on the table and ran outside, before realizing that he didn't have a car. He turned to Gabriel, waiting for the angel.

* * *

"Dean Winchester, you are not from this time." Missouri said.

"Yeah, about that, my brothers here too, we need to find him."

Missouri nodded, "he's at your old house, with your mother."

"Thank you." Dean said, smiling a bit

"You're welcome, and do tell the angel outside the doorway that he's welcome to come in next time."

Dean started in surprise, "how..."

Missouri smiled and shooed Dean out the door, "hurry it along, you need to find your brother."

* * *

Dean knew something was wrong the second he saw the door.

It wasn't closed properly, but Dean just told himself that it was an accident, someone being careless.

But a single, drawn out scream told Dean that he was right.

He shoved the door open an saw Sam, looking for all the world like an avenging angel, wings spread behind him, cough bright red blood onto his hand.

He ran down the hall and dropped to his knees, catching Sam as he slid sideways, pulling him close, eyes taking in the dead demon and the knife sticking out of his little brother.

"No, Sammy, wake up, please don't leave me, Sam! Don't you dare close your eyes."

Sam's eyes rolled, searching for Dean, his mouth opened, and more blood dripped out, his lips moved as he tried to say something.

"Dean..." He whispered. His eyes rolled back in his head, his breathing slowed, and finally stopped.

"No... Sammy, no." Dean whispered, wrapping his arms around Sam, pressing his face on the top of Sam's head, tangling one hand in Sam's long hair.

Tears flowed down Dean's face, spilling onto Sam's hair.

"Sammy..." He whispered.

"I'm sorry." Someone said.

Dean looked up to see Mary kneeling in front of him, one hand gently stroking the feathers on Sam's wing.

"S'okay," Dean said, "you couldn't have done anything."

"Dean. Let me see Sam, I can bring him back." Gabriel placed a hand on Dean's shoulder.

"Really?!" Dean asked, surprised.

Gabriel placed one hand on Sam's head, and the other on the wound in his stomach. He shut his eyes, and with a soft glow of white light, Sam's back arched and he twitched.

Gabriel took his hands away, and watched.

For a terrifying moment, nothing happened, then Sam sucked in huge breath, his chest started to rise and fall in a rhythm, his eyes moving beneath the lids.

Dean pulled his little brother into a hug, holding him as close as possible.

"Are you cuddling me?" Sam's voice was muffled by Dean's jacket, but the amusement in his voice was evident.

"No, of corse not, this is a very manly hug." Dean said proudly, then squeezed his brother tightly.

"Sammy..." Dean said "don't you ever do that to me again."

"Okay." Sam said "Dean, I'm alive, you can stop smothering me now."

"Okay," Dean laughed, "but if you ever do that again, I'll kick your ass to Canada."

* * *

**An/ well? Review what you think!**

**There's probably gonna be two or three more chapters, but don't worry, I've already started to plan a sequel, if you guys want it.**

**Also- I posted a new story, it's called The Tricksters son. Go read it. Now.**

**Emma out!**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN- sorry this took so long, I kind of lost all inspiration when my muse up and died on me, so it took some poking and prodding to get going again. **

**This is the last chapter. I know, so sad, does anyone care? Hello? Okay then. I'll just... sit here then... **

**Anyways, thanks to:**

**Soulless666**

**Winchestersfordawin **

**Guests (there's at least 4 of you.) **

**In-silent-seas **

**Zexydemyx66 **

**Air Guitar Pixie **

**BrOwNiEfOx **

**For reviewing and giving me positive feedback that made me want to keep writing this. **

**Thanks to Casey, my awesome friend, who, with A LOT of of threatening me with death via supernatural creature, kept me writing and updating this. **

**And finally to Alice, who is a pain in the ass, but the most supportive sister ever, telling me which ideas were crap and which I should use. THANK YOU! **

**_Disclaimer_****- ****_if i owned supernatural, do you really think i'd be writing on fanfiction? _**

**And now, without further ado, I give you... the final chapter of Graceful Descent!**

Chapter 5

Mary knows...

* * *

Sam, Dean, Gabriel, Castiel and Mary sat around the kitchen table, all nursing their respective drinks.

Mary broke the silence first.

"Sam, when the demon attacked Dean, you said something... You called Dean your brother." Mary trailed off.

Sam took a deep breath, preparing to speak, when Gabriel cut him off.

"Mary," he began, "angels and half angels, like Sam, have the ability to time travel. When the grace inside of an angel is in danger, it naturally goes home. To the grace, home is where you were born, to angels that means heaven, but to Sam, that meant Lawrence. Sam's grace took him not only to his home, but to a time when both his parents were alive and well."

Mary was silent for a second before she squeaked, "are you saying that, you are all from the future, and that- that Sam and Dean, here, in my kitchen, are my sons?"

Gabriel frowned, "I guess you could put it that way." He said, shrugging.

Mary put her hand on her stomach, her eyes full of wonder, she looked up at Sam, who was sitting awkwardly across the table, shyly looking at Mary from beneath his bangs.

She smiled softly, reaching across the table to brush the hair out of his eyes. Quickly, she slipped out of her chair and walked over to Sam, wrapping her arms around him. The gesture surprised Sam somewhat, but after a second he returned the hug.

Mary let go of Sam and stood back, smiling at her youngest son.

Gabriel coughed, clearing his throat loudly, prompting Castiel to send him a reproachful look, "quiet, Gabriel, this is an important moment of bonding. Would you be okay with someone interrupting your moment of bonding with our father, when he returns."

Gabriel looked at his younger brother reproachfully. "Daddy's not coming back, Cas, he left us."

Castiel looked upset, and Gabriel mentally winced. "Sorry, Cas, but-"

He was cut off by Sam tapping him on the shoulder. "Okay, I'm ready, lets go."

* * *

Sam sat next to Dean, eyes fixed on his laptop, trying to find out why he had not been incinerated by the angel grace, so far, all he had was a lot of legends about angels, but nothing about their grace.

A flutter of wings announced the arrival of the pair of angels, they had been out searching for an answer as well.

Gabriel strode over and threw himself on the couch between the two brothers.

"Hey Sammy, Dean-o."

"Please tell me you found something." Dean mumbled while moving away from the archangel.

"Well, Sam here is a one of a kind, but from some similar occasions and guesswork, the thing that stopped you turning into Sammy flambé, ironically enough, was the demon blood, it basically kept you in one piece."

Sam sighed, placing his head in his hands.

"We're screwed." He groaned.

Gabriel laughed shortly,

"Understatement of the century, kiddo."

**The End**

* * *

**AN- well, that's it. Honestly, that was a relief to end. Sorry if that's a bit short. **

**IMPORTANT!**

**There will be a sequel, although probably not until I finish The Tricksters son, because its a pain to write two stories at once. **

**Until next time! **

**-Emma**


End file.
